


Rocky Road

by charleybradburies



Category: Real Person Fiction, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, Eating, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Kiss, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Ice Cream, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Musicians, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Female Character, Sexy, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble tag #6 (#88): karlie/taylor: ice cream<br/>+ drabble cycle #11: kinks | table 30A prompt #6: biting/bruising</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



Of all the things in the world that were definitely not meant to be erotic, ice cream was pretty high on the list. 

Also high on some list, however, is Karlie’s tendency to find things erotic that were not intended to be - which is a very inconvenient tendency to have when one also has Taylor Swift for a best friend, and consequently no way to avoid situations like ones where she’s forced to keep her attention away from her clueless, lip-smacking companion.

Today, Taylor’s absentmindedly moaning as she slowly licks the spoon with which she’s eating her ice cream, and Karlie’s only managing to eat hers embarrassingly slowly even though she’s got a cone, because she’s too busy making an attempt at not being totally mesmerized to pay due attention to the stickiness slipping down her fingers. 

When Taylor finishes her cup and Karlie comes to her senses and decides to clean herself up, she hears Taylor giggling at her as she fumbles with napkins. Karlie’s consequent eyeroll is harsher than she intends. 

“What? You’re just making a cute little mess of yourself; I’m not gonna bite.”

The next moment appears to be one of realization, as Taylor reaches out gently for Karlie’s hand, which isn’t out of the ordinary until she pulls Karlie’s hand up to her lips and sucks a couple of her sticky fingers into her mouth. Karlie reflexively shivers, but that surprise is nothing compared to when Taylor leans over and kisses her a moment later.


End file.
